Good Choices, and Bad Ones
by JustaTeenWriter
Summary: "Go away Deeks, I am not in the mood." She said sternly. "Well hello to you too Princess." I try to sound upbeat, as I sit across from her. She still doesn't look up at me. "Deeks, get lost." She says and turns the page in the paper. "I'm not going anywhere, until you and I talk."
1. Chapter 1

**Good Choices, and Bad Ones**

**A/N So this is my first story ever, so please be nice. But let me know if you think I should continue. I do have another chapter in mind, that includes playing banter, and romance.**

The sight of Kensi Blye drunk may be the funniest, yet sweetest thing I have ever seen. It isn't because of the way she dances in the bar, with her gorgeous mane of brown curls cascading around her shoulders, or that her dress is pulled up to her mid thigh. It isn't even because the smile on her face is so big, I'm afraid her face will crack. It's because of she looks so calm, and looks like she is having the time of her life, she is finally letting her guard down. She is giggly, and flirty, and wobbly, but she is my Kensi. I haven't seen her get this drunk in awhile, but because of the case today, and everything she had to endure, Sam, Callen, and I decided we should hit up a club. Now she is dancing like a stripper with a group of random guys. The guys and I keep a decent enough distance away from her, we don't want her to think we're babysitting her, but when one of the guys comes up behind her, and grinds against her, Sam steps in.

"Have a nice night gentlemen." Sam says kindly but on edge.

"Oh come on man, we were having fun, she has great dance moves." One of the muscular guys said.

"Don't worry boys, I'll be back!" Kensi giggled and walked-well stumbled mostly- towards us with Sam, as his arm was wrapped around her waist, trying to steady her.

"Kensi, you look smashed." Callen laughed.

"So? This is soooo much fun!" Kensi slurred.

"Wow Fern, I never knew you were this much of a partier." I chuckled and took her from Sam.

"Well I have to get back, I promised the wife I wouldn't be too long." Sam smiled, and Callen, Kensi and I said our good-byes.

"|Excuse me Miss, but would you like to dance?" A brown haired Texan guy asked Kensi.

"Why I'd love to." Kensi said in a really bad southern accent. My arms pulled her closer to me, as she tried to walk off.

"Maybe a bit later." I said sternly, receiving in return, a questioning look from Callen. Kensi just turned to me with her big mismatched eyes staring at me.

"Deeeeeeeeks, I want to dance." She pouted slightly, and let me tell you, she looked adorable.

"C'mon Kens, I'll dance with you, Deeks is being a downer."

"Yay!" Kensi screeched and pulled herself out of my grip, and Callen led her to the dance floor.

I got a good look around the club, now that I knew Kensi would be okay under Callen's watchful eyes. The lights were flashing with so many lights, I swear I could've had a seizure. The music was so loud the floor and every part of the building was vibrating, but you know, what can you expect coming to a club? The dance floor was full of young adults, probably from the age of 25 to 35. I looked over on a platform and spot Kensi losing herself in the song playing right now. God she's beautiful. Those legs went on for days, and the white mini-dress she was wearing with silver sequins on the one right shoulder sleeve sparkled under the many lights. She raised her hands over her head and my eyes couldn't avert its gaze from her amazingly toned ass.

"Hey, um, I know this may be dumb, but my friends dared me, to uh, ask you to dance." I turned and met the big green eyes of a blonde haired girl, probably in her twenties. She was cute so I said sure and off we went onto the dance floor.

"Okay man, I've had enough, a guy can only dance for so long" Callen walked up to me with Kensi stumbling even more, if that's even possible.

"I feel you man, I'll be heading out soon, do you want me to take her?"

"No, I got it, I took a cab over, so I'll just drive her in her car."

"I don't want to- hiccup- leave." Kensi swayed in place, and I shot my arm out to steady her, she looked up at me with a goofy smile.

"Kens, I really think you should go, you're wasted." I warned.

"Awe Deeks, don't worry about me, I'm fine, besides, I haven't got to dance with you yet!" She flashed me a smile and batted her impossibly long lashes at me. I sighed and agreed.

"Yay!" Kensi screeched for the second time that night, and clapped her hands. "Bye-bye Callen" She slurred and he kissed her on her forehead and said goodnight.

"Well are we just gonna stand her or what?" I winked at her, and she giggled. Flo Rida's Club Can't Even Handle Me started blasted through the speakers and Kensi pulled me to the flashing dance floor. She turned away from me and started to move her hips to the music, I put my hands on her waist and pulled her close to me, the smell was a mix of her perfume and alcohol. After a few minutes Kensi turned around to face me.

"You're really cute, do you know that Deeks? I think all of the girls here are jealous." She looked up at me with that goofy smile and started to crane her neck to get to my lips. David Guetta's and Nicki Minaj's Turn Me On started to play and Kensi froze and a big smile spread upon her beautiful face.

" Ohmigosh, I _love _this song!" She breathed alcohol breath onto my face, and my nose crinkled. She started moving her hips and throwing her hands over her head. I put my arms back around her waist and she slowly started dancing up and down me, and let me tell you, I was completely turned on. I hugged her close to me while she laughed and danced. To be honest, I can't believe she can stand up, let alone move her hips like that, without falling. She must have had a years worth of stress to want to get this smashed. I turned her around again, and she wrapped her hands around my neck.

"You have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen, like little oceans in a ball." She gave me a look that should have belonged to a toddler.

"Yours are prettier" I murmured and slowly lowered my hands to slightly cup her ass.

"You're taking advantage of me Deeks, you naughty boy" She fake-scolded me and pulled me closer to whisper in my ear, "It's okay, I don't mind."

"Kensi, you're drunk sweetheart, I think it's time we head back."

"But I like being here with you."

"I'm sure you do, but it's two in the morning, I think it's time we go home."

"Your place or mine?" She giggled and winked.

"You go to your place, I go to mine, I'll drive you home, come on, lets go."

"No. I'm staying." She actually folded her arms across her chest and- wait for it- stopped her little black stiletto. Yes, Kensi Marie Blye just stomped her foot.

"Kensi…"

"No. You can go if you want to, I'm staying, and that's final."

"Are you pouting?" I hint of a smile threatened on my face.

"No, I just want to stay!"

"Fine, bye Kens." I turned away from her and slowly started to walk away.

"NO! Deeeeeks! Ugh, fine, I'll come, just let me go pee." She whined and stomped to the ladies room. I followed her and waited outside the door.

When she emerged, my mouth dropped open. She had fluffed out her hair, and put another coat of red lipstick on. Her dress was hiked up so far up her leg, I if it was any higher, I would have seen whatever glories pair of panties she was wearing. She looked at me seductively and walked around me to give me a nice view of her perfectly toned ass. She then whispered in my ear,

"You don't really want to leave, do you Marty? I mean, we are having such a nice time." I bit my lip and reluctantly shook my head.

"That's what I though" She purred as she kissed my cheek, and led me to a booth. She pushed me down, and pulled herself onto me, while straddling my lap. I'm sure she could feel me going hard through my jeans. She thrust her hips into me and tangled her hands in my hair. She then looked at me with a mischievous grin on her lips and leaned down to kiss my ear, then my nose, and finally the corner of my lips.

"Kens…" I groaned, and she shushed me by putting her index finger on my lips. She moved in again and grazed her teeth over my bottom lip and gently nipped. I opened my mouth slightly but she pulled back.

"Well I guess we should be leaving." Kensi sighed starting to get up, but I quickly pulled her close and a grin appeared on her face.

"Kensi, don't do that." I groaned again.

"Do what?" she smiled innocently. I pulled her face back to mine, and stared into her mismatched eyes. She kissed my top lip, and then pecked me on the lips, making me sigh.

"You're drunk Princess, let's go home." I wrapped her legs around my waist and I cupped her ass as she looked up at me sadly. But I made my choice, if I was going to kiss Kensi, it would be when she was completely sober. And trust me, I would do much more than kiss her.

**A/N So again, please please please Read and Review, I've already started to write the second chapter. What happens on the drive back? What happens the next time at work? If you review, I'll PM you and give you a sneak peek! Xoxo Lisi :***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I'm so happy y'all enjoyed it! So here's another chapter. R&R xoxo**

When I got home after making sure Kensi was safe and sound in her bed, I laid down on my bed and thought. Kensi was totally different tonight, it was like a whole new side of her. I mean she was completely smashed, but somewhere in my mind, I felt that she knew what she was doing. I didn't understand why she wore what she did, I mean I'm not complaining for obvious reasons, but she doesn't usually wear revealing outfits unless she has to on a mission. So I was surprised that she chose the ensemble that she did. She looked smoking hot, the way that she moved her hips with the music, and danced so seductively to the music, it made my head spin. How lucky am I to have Kensi Blye as a partner, and best friend? But did she really want to kiss me? I smile and say to myself,

"Monday is going to be fun."

"Morning Fern, wow still nursing that hangover? You look like crap." I laugh as Kensi walks through OSP yawning, with a cup of coffee in her hands and a powdered donut. She was wearing dark sunglasses, and a blue V-neck that just didn't fall low enough for my liking. Her jeans were tight and the boots she wore were a shiny black. Her locks of brown were pulled up in a high ponytail.

"Shut up Deeks, I'm just tired." She lowered her sunglasses and glared at me.

"Long night last night? Would it have something to do with a boy?" I raised my sandy eyebrows at her as she sat down at her desk and started her paperwork.

"Not that it's any of your business Deeks, but no, I was watching my show, and the season finale was two hours long, so I didn`t get to sleep until twelve. Where's Callen and Sam?"

"Sam is working out, as usual, and I think Callen is upstairs talking to Hetty."

"I think I'll go join Sam." Kensi says as she starts to get up.

" Not so fast Agent Blye, I need that paperwork finished, you aren't going anywhere until all of that, is completed and on my desk." Hetty comes strolling around the corner and shouts form the top of the stairs.

"But Hetty-" Kensi started to say.

"Completed and on my desk Miss. Blye" She said and walked into another room.

"Besteira" She muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing Deeks, do your work." She huffed.

We both started to do our paperwork, when Kensi started to make quick glances at me. I looked up at her and a big grin spread upon my face.

"What, Deeks?"

"Nothing." I smiled

"It's obviously something, what are you looking at me for?" She moved uncomfortably in her seat.

"Aren't you in the least bit curious about what happened Saturday night?" I folded my arms and sat back in my chair.

"I'm well aware of it Deeks, we went to a club. I'm not stupid." She blew a stray hair out of her face.

"Ah, but Princess, that's not all we did." I shot her a wicked smile.

"You're funny Deeks. I remember everything, okay? I was fully in control."

"Trust me Kens, you don't remember anything." Callen laughed as he and Sam walked into the bullpen.

"I'm surprised you even remember we went out." Sam chuckled along with his partner, and they both sat down at their desks.

"Fine than, please enlighten me." She rolls her beautiful miss-matched eyes.

"No no, it's alright. I mean, it's obvious you were in control."

"Deeks." She glares at me and I just innocently smile at her.

"You all heard her right, she just said she was fully in control? Meaning, dear Kensi, that you completely meant to start stripping down when you came to my house? We had quite a fun night."

"And, we're out of here." Callen slowly backed out of the bullpen and him and Sam raced back to the gym. Kensi looked incredulous and her mouth slowly formed an O-shape.

"No worries Kens, by the sound of it, you really enjoyed it. I did too, you worked those handcuffs very well."

Kensi still didn't speak- now whether or not it was because she couldn't, I'll never know. With her obvious lack of having a voice, I went on. What's the harm of milking it, I mean, this is the most fun I've had in a while.

"Oh yeah, and I'm sure you obviously remember the part where you danced around my living room singing along to 'Where Have You Been' by Rihanna. I believe you were serenading me."

"Deeks…" She started, but it was obvious she was still at a loss of words.

"It was really sweet for you to ask me to stay the night at your place. But as you know, I don't usually sleep with coworkers. It was nice to have you beg though, that was quite a funny sight. You are incredibly adorable when you're on your knees and begging. Although I would've liked to see you on your knees in a different way."

"Oh my gosh Deeks, I am so sorry!" Kensi started going red in the face.

"No need to be embarrassed Kens, I mean, who wouldn't want this?" I say pointing to myself.

"Jesus Christ, I- I'll be right back." She stammered as she started to get up.

I smirked and she turned and looked at me. I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my lips. Kensi looked at me questioningly.

"Kensi, I'm totally kidding. I dropped you home and tucked you into bed. Even though you were completely smashed, you wouldn't let me help you take your clothes off. A bummer I think, but I guess I can't have you when you are sober, or drunk. Pity." I shrugged.

I saw Kensi as she turned from her normal olive skin tone, to a deep red blush, and then her cheeks turned purple, and I saw the fury in her eyes. She opened her mouth a couple of times and closed it, kind of like a fish out of water. Finally, she spoke;

"Are you shitting me Deeks? What kind of freaking sick joke is that?" She started and walked away.

"What? Kensi, I was kidding." I put my hands up in an innocent gesture.

"That was not funny." She glared at me and stormed out of the bullpen.

She got a few odd looks, but it was obvious she didn't care.

**A/N So, I am so sorry for the super long time between the chapters. So I'm going to make it up to you by putting up chapter 3 within the next few days, Thank you again to everyone who read and reviewed! If anyone wants a sneak peak for chapter 3, review, and then PM me! Thanks again, I love you all! Xoxo Lisi**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So this is the last chapter! I hope y'all enjoy reading it, as much as I loved writing it! If you really do love it, please show me, and review! So here we go!**

After a while, I realized Kensi was not coming back. She must have gone to her favourite burger joint for lunch. Yeah. That's it. It has nothing to do with the fact that I was a complete dick to her. I mean, I didn't mean to take it that far, but I just couldn't stop after seeing her face. It was priceless. No. I shouldn't laugh about this. I was just the biggest jerk to my partner. It was completely uncalled for to keep going.

"Mr. Deeks, where is Ms. Blye?" Hetty came up behind me-startling me slightly, not that I would ever let her know that- and asked me.

"I'm not sure actually." I said sheepishly, without looking up at her.

"Well I have not received her paperwork, so when you see her, tell her I am still expecting it as soon as she comes back."

"Of course Hetty. Say, uhm can I ask you something?" I finally look up at her.

"Shoot Mr. Deeks."

"Well, er, I might have completely offended Kensi, and acted in an extremely immature manor."

"How so Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked curiously as she sat down at Callen's desk.

"Well, let's just say, this is the line, and I just jumped way over it."

"I would go find her, and talk to her, and apologize. Ms. Blye is not one to stay mad at you for very long."

"Thanks Hetty, would you mind if I go and find her now?"

"Very well, hurry back though, there is paperwork to be done!" She smiled at me and walked out.

I drove up to Kensi's favourite burger joint, and parked right beside her vehicle. I took a few deep breaths, and practiced my apology over and over, before finally, getting out of the car, and walking in. I saw her right away in the corner, reading a newspaper and sucking on a chocolate milkshake- her favourite. I carefully approached her, trying not to make a sound. But when I saw her stiffen, I knew she heard me, or maybe she smelled me.

"Go away Deeks, I am not in the mood." She said sternly.

"Well hello to you too Princess." I try to sound upbeat, as I sit across from her. She still doesn't look up at me.

"Deeks, get lost." She says and turns the page in the paper.

"I'm not going anywhere, until you and I talk."

I stay in my seat, just watching her as she reads the paper. I know she isn't really concentrating on the paper, but she still tries to avoid my gaze.

"I'm not leaving." I say.

"Well you might as well, because I'm not going to talk to you."

"Well you're talking to me right now." I smirk at her.

I keep trying to make small talk, but she tries to make a point and doesn't talk to me.

"Fine Kens, have it your way. I'll talk, you listen. I'm sorry for acting the way I did. It was completely immature, and uncalled for. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that. It wasn't fair to you at all."

I pause, and she puts down the newspaper. I think she is going to talk to me. But she pushes her chair out and gets up, carrying her leftovers to the garbage. I start to get up, and follow her. I have to rush a little bit but I catch her right before she gets into her car. I push the door closed and put my arms around her, capturing her in a cage position as she is pressed up against her car. Her eyes dart to mine, and then at her feet, and back to mine, but now she has a serious look on her face.

"Deeks, get out of my way, I'm going back to work."

"Like you want to go back, I'm sure you're just so excited to sit at your desk and do paperwork. You've procrastinated for this long, another few minutes won't matter."

"Deeks, I don't want to talk to you." She huffs and crosses her arms on her chest.

"Oh Kensi, stop being a child. I apologized. Isn't this the part where we kiss and make up?"

"I'm not the one acting like a child. You're the one acting like a freaking teenager." She stands a little taller and puffs out her chest.

"Seriously Kens, what's the big deal? So I took a joke a little to far, what's wrong with that?"

"Are you honestly asking me that? The big deal, is the fact that I had no idea what I did on Saturday, so all you said could have been true." She glared at me and I stepped a little closer.

"Kensi, let's be real here, you would not have let me within a few feet of you. I had to force you to let me into your house, and all I wanted to do was tuck you in, and make sure you were safe. I would never take advantage of you like that. No matter how much I wanted to. You would kick my ass in a second."

"Stop doing that Deeks!" Kensi interrupted me.

"Stop what?" I ask her confused,

"Stop putting in little sexual innuendos, it isn't helping the case!"

"The case?"

"It isn't helping your case."

"What, our thing?"

"There is no 'thing' Deeks." She flicked her hair out of her face.

"Oh no? Than why did you try to kiss me Saturday?" I questioned.

"I didn't Deeks. For God's sakes, I'm pissed at you enough as it is, don't dig your hole deeper."

"I'm not lying Kensi, you really wanted me." I snickered slightly. Bad idea.

Kensi pushed herself away from me and stormed around the alley way. I followed her, and grabbed her wrist and spun her around, backing her against the wall.

"Kensi, I would have kissed you, but I wanted to wait until you were sober. I wanted you to remember it too." I looked up at her, and pulled out the full-on puppy dog face.

"Maybe you should've just kissed me then, because that is the only chance you're going to get." She smirked slightly.

"Oh really?" I asked. Backing her completely against the wall, trapping her again.

"Yes really." She said.

"Look Kensi, I know what I think about our thing, what do you think?" I looked up from my long lashes and waited for her response.

"You want to know what I think? I think you're crazy. There is no 'thing', it is a figment of your imagination."

"Is that so?" I smile deviously at her, and bring my hands to her cheeks.

"Yes."

"Is that what you honestly think? You don't feel it? Because I sure do. I feel it every single time I see you. When you are wearing those ridiculously tight clothes, and when you are at home chilling in your sweatpants, I just want to rip off your clothes. I see the way you look at me, I'm not the only one who feels it. You do too."

"Deeks, you're embarrassing yourself." Kensi says slightly breathless.

"Am I?" I ask as I bring my face closer to hers.

"Yes." She all but squeaks.

"You want this too." I whisper, tilting her mouth up to mine.

"No, no I don't."

"Than why aren't you stopping me?"

I chuckle, because she obviously doesn't have an answer for me. So I bring her lips to mine, and kiss her sweetly. At first she does nothing, but then she really starts to kiss me back. Her hands move to my hair and she tangles her hands in my golden locks. I move my hands from her face, to her hips, and drag her closer to me, so her back is arched. She kisses me back hard, and I slowly move my hands to cup her butt. When we are at a loss of breath, she pulls back and sighs. I start trailing little kisses down her neck and along her collarbone, and then back to her lips. I lift her up and sit her on the dumpster outside, and she wraps her legs around my waist. When I finally pull back, she sighs and glances shyly at me.

"See, I told you, you wanted this. Maybe even more than I did." I chuckle as she rolls her eyes.

"Shut up and kiss me."

And I do.

THE END J

**A/N Thanks again for everyone who read and reviewed, favourited and alerted my story! I am truly appreciative! Please let me know if you like this story, by reviewing and PM-ing me! Lot's of love, Lisi xoxo**


End file.
